Girl I Really Want You Now
by MoonlightAngel83
Summary: This is a story that I'm currently writing about my two favorite tv shows Hannah Montana and The Doodlebops. The title of this story is a spoof of the song Girl You Really Got Me Now by Van Halen. There's a bigger summary inside the first chapter.
1. Falling Head Over Heals In Love

1Chapter One  
Falling Head Over Heals In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the Doodlebops. I do own the idea for this story. I also own Raelene because she based on me and Anneliese is based on the friend of mine that gave me the idea for this story.**

Summary: This a story that was inspired from a story that a friend of mine wrote. It's a romantic about how Robbie Ray Stewart finds love again with the younger sister of Lisa J. Lennox who plays Deedee on the Doodlebops.

One day two twin sisters named Anneliese Jenessa Lennox and Raelene Jolene Lennox are walking in the park near where they live. They suddenly spot a 15 year old girl sitting under a tree bawling her eyes out. Anneliese and Raelene go over to the girl.  
"What's wrong?" Anneliese asks.  
"I'm worried about my dad because he was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." The 15 year old girl answered.  
"What's your name?" Raelene asks.  
"My name is Miley Rae Stewart." The 15 year old girl answered.  
"I'm Anneliese Jenessa Lennox and this is my twin sister Raelene Jolene Lennox." Anneliese said.  
"How are you two?" Miley asks.  
"We are 25 years old." Anneliese answers.  
Miley suddenly sees her father coming than gets to her feet. A handsome man in his early thirties approaches them and hugs Miley.  
"I'm so sorry bud but something came up the last minute." The handsome man says.  
"That's okay dad I understand." Miley replies.  
Miley's dad notices Anneliese and Raelene.  
"Who are your new friends bud?" Miley's dad asked.  
"Their names are Anneliese Jenessa Lennox and Raelene Jolene Lennox." Miley answered.  
Raelene and Anneliese fall head over heels in love with Miley's dad.  
"This is my father Robbie Ray Stewart." Miley said.  
"Hi there ladies it's nice to meet you both." Robbie Ray replied.  
"Where are you from?" Raelene asked.  
"We are from Malibu, California but decided to come here for a little vacation." Robbie Ray answered.  
An 18 year old boy walks over.  
"Hi dad." The boy said.  
"This is my 18 year old son Jackson Rod Stewart" Robbie Ray replied.  
"Where are you staying?" Anneliese asked.  
"We are staying at the hotel on Newview Crescent." Miley answered.  
"That's right next to our house." Raelene said.  
"Could you show us where it is?" Robbie Ray asked.  
"Yeah of course we can." Anneliese answered.  
They all walk back to Anneliese's and Raelene's house. Robbie Ray, Miley and Jackson go to the hotel next door. Anneliese and Raelene walk inside the house. Lisa is sitting on the couch kissing her husband Jon Wexler.  
"Will you two get a room at the hotel next door?" Anneliese asked."No it's too much money." Lisa answered.  
Jon and Lisa go up to their room.


	2. Sibling Rivalry

1Chapter Two

Sibling Rivalry

Raelene looks at Anneliese.

"What are doing make eyes at my new boyfriend?" Raelene asked

"He's not your boyfriend he's my boyfriend." Anneliese answered.

"I don't think so sis." Raelene yelled.

"Oh well just see about that." Anneliese screamed.

Anneliese walks out the patio.

Miley is out the balcony of the hotel room that she is staying in with her brother and her father.

Miley sees Anneliese and waves to her.

"Where's your father?" Anneliese asked.

"My father is in the shower." Miley answered.

"Oh I see and tell him that I said hi." Anneliese said.

Miley nods her head than goes inside.

Anneliese goes back inside too.

"Did you talk to him?" Raelene asked.

"No I didn't because he was in the shower." Anneliese answered.

"Well there's no use talking to him because he's going to fall in love with me." Raelene said.

"What makes you think that?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm prettier so there." Raelene answered.

"Ha I don't think so" Anneliese said.

"I am too." Raelene replied.

"Are not." Anneliese said.

"I am too." Raelene replied.

"You are not so stop it." Anneliese yelled.

Lisa and Jon come downstairs.

"What are two fighting over this time?" Lisa asked.

"A guy of course." Anneliese and Raelene answered.

"What his name?" Lisa asked.

"His name is Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese answered.

"Where he's from?" Lisa asked.

"He's from Malibu, California." Raelene answered.

"What he's doing here in Toronto than?" Lisa asked.

"He's here with his two children Miley and Jackson." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Lisa said.

Jon looks at Lisa.

"Are you going to tell them our news sweetie?" Jon asked.

"Yeah we will tell them sometime." Lisa answered.

"What he's talking about sis?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm going to have a baby." Lisa answered.

"You're what?" Raelene and Anneliese ask together.

"I know that you heard me girls." Lisa answered.

"Wow we are going to be aunts that so cool." Raelene said.

"Do you know what it is yet? Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do." Lisa answered.

"What is going to be than?" Raelene asked.

"It's going to be girl" Lisa answered.

"Do you have any names pick out yet?" Anneliese asked.

"I have a few picked out." Lisa answered.

"What are they sweetie?" Jon asked.

"They are Olivia, Cymbria, Emilie or Kaley." Lisa answered.

"I like the third one." Anneliese said.

"Yeah me too sis" Raelene replies.

"I think that I'm going to name her Emilie Olivia." Lisa said.

"That's a good choice sis and it sounds so beautiful together." Anneliese replied.

Lisa and Jon leave to go the movies.

Raelene looks at her twin sister.

"Do you have any ideas what we can do while they are gone?" Raelene asked.

"We could have karaoke party." Anneliese answered.

"That's a good idea sis" Raelene said.

"Yeah I know it is." Anneliese replied.

"Who should we invite?" Raelene asked

"I know three people that I want to invite." Anneliese answered.

"Who are you talking about sis?" Raelene asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see sis." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks next to door to the hotel.

Miley is sitting the foyer reading a magazine.

Anneliese walks over to Miley and sits down.

"Hi there." Anneliese said.

Miley looks up from her magazine and notices Anneliese sitting beside.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"I came to see if you are interested in coming to a karaoke party that my sister and I are having tonight." Anneliese answered.

"Yeah I'd love too but I have to ask my father first" Miley said.

"Alright you go ask him and I'll wait here until you come back." Anneliese replied.

Miley runs upstairs to the room that she's sharing with her father and her brother.

Robbie Ray is sitting on the bed playing Lucky Lulu.

Miley walks over and sits down to next to him.

"Can I ask you something dad?" Miley asked.

"Yeah sure of course you can bud." Robbie Ray answered.

"Could I go to Anneliese and Raelene's karaoke party tonight at their house?" Miley asked.

"Yeah of course you can bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley hugs her father.

"Thanks dad you're the best and I'm going to go tell Anneliese the good news." Miley said.

"What do you mean?" Robbie Ray asked.

"She's down in the front foyer waiting for me to come with an answer from you." Miley answered.

Miley heads back downstairs and Robbie Ray follows her.

Anneliese sees them coming.

Miley gets there first.

"What did he say?" Anneliese asked.

"He said that I could go." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray gets to where they are.

"Could I come too?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah of course because the more people there are the more fun it will be" Anneliese answered.

"What time does it start?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'm not quite sure so just hold on minute." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese takes out her cellphone and dials her house number.

Raelene picks up the phone.

"Hello this Raelene Lennox speaking." Raelene said.

"It's me sis." Anneliese replied.

"Where are you?" Raelene asked.

"You'll find out later and I wanted to when we should start this karaoke party." Anneliese answered.

"I was thinking around 7." Raelene said.

"Are you inviting some of your friends?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I am." Raelene answered.

"Which friends are you inviting?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm inviting Rhonda, Darci, Amira, Tonya, Aimee and Camille." Raelene answered.

"Do you really have invite Rhonda?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I do because she's my friend." Raelene answered.

"Well you know that I don't like here" Anneliese said.

"That's tough sis she's coming whether you like her or not." Raelene replied.

Raelene hangs up the phone.

Lilly walks over to Miley.

"There you are Oliver and I have been looking for you." Lilly said.

Oliver walks over too.

"What took the two of you so long to get here?" Miley asked.

"We got lost." Oliver answered.

Lilly is looking a little upset and Miley notices.

Miley takes Lilly out of earshot.

"What's wrong Lilly?" Miley asked.

"I'm not sure that I want to tell because you might get mad at me." Lilly answered.

"Tell me what?" Miley asked.

"I'm in love with someone that's what." Lilly answered.

"Who are you in love with?" Miley asked.

"Your older brother Jackson." Lilly answered.

"Lilly say what?" Miley asked.

"You heard me Miley but please don't tell him." Lilly answered.

"Why not?" Miley asked.

"I'm scared that he won't feel the same way back." Lilly answered.

"Would you like me to find out if he likes you?" Miley asked.

"Yeah that would so great if you did." Lilly answered.

Miley walks off to find her brother.

Jackson is out the balcony of their hotel room.

Miley sits down next to Jackson.

"What's the matter bro?" Miley asked.

Jackson sighs.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jackson answered.

"Oh come on Jackson." Miley said.

"I said no I mean no." Jackson yelled.

"Okay I want to ask something." Miley said.

"Well ask away." Jackson replied.

"How do you feel about Lilly?" Miley asked.

"She's cool, funny and pretty." Jackson answered.

"Do you like her by any chance?" Miley asked.

"Yeah I do." Jackson answered.

"How long have you felt this way about her?" Miley asked.

"I've been in love with her for a few months now." Jackson answered.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Miley asked.

"I didn't want you getting mad at me for being in love your best friend." Jackson answered.

"Well I am little but I can't stop you from being in love with her because that won't be right." Miley said.

"Do you think she'd ever want to go out with me?" Jackson asked.

"I think that's a different possibility." Miley answered.

Miley sighs.

"What's wrong with you Miles?" Jackson asked.

"If I tell it has to say between us alright." Miley answered.

"Okay it stays between us." Jackson said.

"I'm in love with someone too." Miley replied.

"Who it is Miles?" Jackson asked.

"I'm in love with Oliver." Miley answered.

"You mean Oliver as in your friend Oliver?" Jackson asked.

Miley nod his head.

"Yeah that Oliver." Miley answered.

Miley walks downstairs again with Jackson right behind her.

Jackson sees Lilly and smiles.

"Hi Lilly." Jackson said.

"Oh hi Jackson." Lilly replied.

Anneliese sighs than walks back to her house to find her friends there.

"Who phoned all my friends?" Anneliese asked.

"I did sis." Raelene answered.

Theresa walks over to Anneliese and hugs her.

"Hi Anneliese." Theresa said.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Raelene opens the door to find Robbie Ray, Miley and Jackson standing on the other side.

"Who invite you three?" Raelene asked.

"I invite them sis." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray is wearing a blue shirt with a pair black fitted pants.

Anneliese smiles a little and Raelene shakes her head.

Robbie Ray, Miley and Jackson walk inside.

A few minutes later the rest of Raelene's friends come though the door including her best friend Martina Maya Madison.

Anneliese's other friends suddenly come walking in.

Lisa and Jon come home.

"What in the world is going on here?" Lisa asked.

"We decided to have a karaoke party if that's okay sis." Raelene answered.

"Yeah sure it is as long as Jon and I can join in too." Lisa said.

"Of course because the more the merrier sis." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray sighs and Anneliese looks at him.

Anneliese gasps than runs upstairs to her bed to change.


	3. Anneliese Gets Her Man

1Chapter 3

Anneliese Gets Her Man

Raelene walks over and hugs Martina.

"Hi Martie, I'm so glad that you decided to come tonight." Raelene said.

Anneliese comes downstairs with a yellow/black halter top with a yellow mini skirt and yellow platform sandals.

Robbie Ray smiles a little.

Anneliese walks over to the Karaoke machine than turns it on.

Miley looks at her father.

"Can I sing a song dad?" Miley asked.

"No you can't bud because it's too risky because someone here might find out who you are." Robbie Ray answered.

Miley sighs than sits down.

Lilly and Oliver sudden appear.

Oliver notices Miley's unhappy look than he walks over and sits down next to her.

"What's the matter Miles?" Oliver asked.

"My father said that I'm not allowed to sing tonight which is making me really mad because I want to sing a song to special guy that I like." Miley said.

"Who might this guy be?" Oliver asked.

Miley sighs.

"You figured it out Oliver Oscar Oken." Miley answered.

Miley gets to her feet than goes over to the chair by the wall.

Oliver walks over to Miley and sits down next to her.

"Is it by any chance me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah it is." Miley answered in shy and scared voice.

Oliver smiles than pulls Miley close and starts kissing her.

A few minutes later they break apart.

Miley stares at Oliver.

"Why did you do that?" Miley asked.

"I've been feeling that exact same way about you for quite sometime but I didn't want to make a move until I was sure that you felt the same way about me." Oliver answered.

All of a sudden a few more people come.

Robbie Ray looks at the people that just came in.

"Who are all of these people?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese motions for her friends to come over.

"These are my friends." Anneliese answered.

"What are their names?" Robbie Ray asked.

"My name is Theresa Raina Ivory." Theresa answered.

"Hi I'm Viviana Beth McKinley." the lady next to Anneliese said.

"My name is Brittney Brooks." the one lady next to Viviana replied.

"My name is Sierra Eliza Star." the last lady replied.

Robbie Ray looks at the lady standing beside Brittney than at Anneliese.

"Who's she?" Robbie Ray asked.

"That's my friend Marine Mattison and she's deaf." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles.

"I really want to sign to Marnie but I don't want Anneliese finding out this soon that I know sign language." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Anneliese walks over to Marine and hugs her than signs something to her.

Miley looks at Anneliese.

"What did you say her?" Miley asked.

"I told her your names." Anneliese answered.

Marine signs something Anneliese.

"Yeah I know that." Anneliese said with smile.

Marine signs do you like him.

Anneliese nods her head than signs yes I do very much but so does my twin but she's not getting if I can help it.

Marine laughs than signs good luck my friend.

Robbie Ray sighs.

Miley looks at her father.

"What's wrong dad?" Miley asked.

"Nothing bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese sighs.

Theresa takes Anneliese of earshot.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you dressed the way that you are?" Theresa asked.

"There's nothing wrong with me and I just wanted to dress like this tonight." Anneliese answered.

"You're dress that way to impress someone right." Theresa answered.

"No I'm not." Anneliese replied.

Theresa shakes her head than walks off.

Anneliese joins everyone again.

Raelene goes over to Robbie Ray.

"Would like to dance with me lately?" Raelene asked.

"I was hoping to dance with someone else so the answer is no." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden a young lady walks in and Raelene notices her.

"Oh my gosh Samantha it's so nice to see you again." Raelene said.

Raelene walks over and gives Samantha a hug.

Lisa goes up the Karaoke machine.

"Who wants to go first?" Lisa asked.

"I will dear." Jon answered.

Jon walks up to the Karaoke machine than takes the microphone from Lisa.

"What song are you going to sing sweetie?" Lisa asked.

"I'm going to sing "Because You Live." Jon answered

Lisa smiles the sits next to Raelene and Anneliese.

Robbie Ray is sitting a few inches away and he can't take his eyes of Anneliese.

"Wow she's so beautiful." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Jon sighs than starts singing.

Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice calls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I really know  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it though every storm  
What is life, what's the use if your killed inside  
I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live  
Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

Jon puts the microphone back than joins Lisa and his sister-in-laws.

Lisa walks up to the Karaoke machine.

"I've decided to sing a song and that song is "I Honestly Love You." Lisa said.

Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know  
I love you  
I honestly love you  
You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you've got to realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head  
I love you  
I honestly love you  
I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say  
I love you  
I honestly love you  
If we both were born  
In some other place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this I love you  
I honestly love you  
I honestly love you

Lisa sighs than walks back to where Jon is.

Anneliese gets to her feet than goes up to the Karaoke machine.

"Oh no, she won't." Raelene said.

"Why would you say that?" Samantha asked.

"Anneliese is a really good singer and far better than me." Raelene answered.

"What's so wrong about that?" Samantha asked.

"She's only doing it to annoy me and steal this guy that I like away from me." Raelene answered.

Chad sudden comes in with some of his guy friends.

Anneliese takes the microphone.

"I'm going to sing a few songs tonight everyone and the first one is "As Long As You Love Me". Anneliese said.

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me  
I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me  
Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby  
I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me

Robbie Ray's eyes widen a little.

"Wow she's got the voice of an angel." Robbie Ray thinks to himself.

Miley notices that her father is staring into space and she hits him.

"What's wrong with you dad?" Miley asked.

"There's nothing wrong bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Oliver comes over to Miley and sits down to next to her.

Miley smiles a little

"The second song I'm going to sing is "Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely." Anneliese said.

Show me the meaning of being lonely  
So many words for the broken heart  
It's hard to see in a crimson love  
So hard to breathe  
Walk with me, and maybe  
Nights of light so soon become  
Wild and free I could feel the sun  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
Show me the meaning of being lonely  
Is this the feeling I need to walk with  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are  
There's something missing in my heart  
Life goes on as it never ends  
Eyes of stone observe the trends  
They never say forever gaze upon me  
Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)  
There's no control  
Are you with me now?  
Your every wish will be done  
They tell me  
There's nowhere to run  
I have no place to go  
Surrender my heart, body, and soul  
How can it be  
You're asking me To feel the things you never show  
You are missing in my heart  
Tell me why can't I be there where you are

Anneliese looks over at Robbie Ray just for a sec and smiles at him.

"The third song that I'm going to sing "Quit Playin' Games (With My Heart)." Anneliese said.

Baby, oh  
Even in my heart I see  
You're not bein' true to me  
Deep within my soul I feel  
Nothing's like it used to be  
Sometimes I wish I could turn back time  
Impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad baby  
Quit play's games with my heart  
[Chorus:  
Quit playin' games with my heart (with my heart)Before you tear us apart (my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I should've known from the start You know you've gotta stop (from my heart)  
You're tearin' us apart (my heart, my heart)  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
I live my life the way  
To keep you comin' back to me  
Everything I do is for you  
So what is it that you can't see  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time, impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
You better quit playin' games with my heart  
Quit playin' games  
Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
Oh baby, baby this is not alright, let's stop this tonight  
Baby, oh  
Quit playin' games  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na baby  
Na na na na na  
Sometimes I wish I could  
Turn back time, impossible as it may seem  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na baby  
Na na na na na

Theresa looks at Brittney.

"Who is she singing these songs to?" Theresa asked.

"I have no idea." Brittney answered.

"The forth song that I'm going to sing is "Shape Of My Heart." Anneliese said.

Hmm, yeah, yeah  
Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the girl that I've become, oh yeah Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragically  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the girl I've become  
Lookin' back on the things I've doneI was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
I'm here with my confession Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Show you the shape of my heart

"The fifth song that I'm going to sing is "More Than That." Anneliese said.

I can see that you've been crying

You can't hide it with a lie  
What's the use in you denying  
That what you have is wrong  
I heard him promise you forever  
But forever's come and gone  
Baby, he would say whatever  
It takes to keep you blind  
To the truth between the lines, oh…  
I will love you more than that  
I won't say the words  
Then take them back  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
Baby listen to me when I say  
I will love you more than that  
Baby, you deserve much better  
What's the use in holding on Don't you see it's now or never  
'Cause I just can't be friends  
Baby knowing in the end, that..  
There's not a day that passes by  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried It's not too late to change your mind  
So take my hand, don't say goodbye  
"The sixth and final song is "Drowning." Anneliese said.

Don't pretend you're sorry  
I know you're not You know you got the power   
To make me weak inside  
Girl you leave me breathless  
But it's okay 'cause  
You are my survival Now hear me say  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
Even forever don't seem  
Like long enough  
'Cause every time I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me   
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Maybe I'm a drifter  
Late at night  
'Cause I long for the safety  
Of flowing freely  
In your arms  
I don't need another life line  
It's not for me  
'Cause only you can save me  
Oh can't you see  
I can't imagine life  
Without your love  
And even forever don't seem  
Like long enough   
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above I'm swept away by love   
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love   
Go on and pull me under  
Cover me with dreams, yeah  
Love me mouth to mouth now You know I can't resist  
'Cause you're the air  
That I breathe Everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me   
Drowning in your love Everytime I try to rise above  
I'm swept away by love  
And baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning your love  
Baby I can't help it  
Keep me drowning  
In your love  
I keep drowning  
In your love  
Baby I can't help it   
Can't help it no, no  
'Cause everytime I breathe  
I take you in  
And my heart beats again  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me  
Drowning in your love  
Everytime I try to rise above   
I'm swept away by love  
Baby I can't help it  
You keep me   
Drowning in your love

Anneliese sets the microphone down than runs out the back porch.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than starts to following her.

"Where are you going dad?" Miley asked.

"I'm going to get some fresh air bud." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray walks out the back porch and sits next to Anneliese.

"Why are you crying?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I was hoping those songs that I sang inside would make the guy that I'm singing them to realize that I like him." Anneliese answered.

"Oh believe me they did." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese goes to say something but Robbie Ray stops by kissing her passionately.

Robbie Ray breaks the kiss a few minutes later than Anneliese sits there shocked and surprised.

Robbie Ray just smiles.

"Why did you do that?" Anneliese asked.

"I did it because I know those songs that you were singing inside for me and the truth is that I'm madly in love with you." Robbie Ray answered.

"You're what?" Anneliese asked.

"I said that I was madly in love with you." Robbie Ray answered.

"Really you are?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes really I am." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese's eyes start filling with happy tears.

"I'm in love with you too but there's just one problem." Anneliese said.

"What's that?" Robbie Ray asked.

"There age difference between us." Anneliese said.

"You're 25 right." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese nods her head.

"How old are you anyway?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm 36 years old." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's only 11 years so it's not that bad and all that matter is that we love each other." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Yeah that's true." Robbie Ray replied.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than pulls Anneliese up and kisses her again but this time with a lot more passion.


	4. Robbie Ray and Anneliese’s Date

1Chapter 4

Robbie Ray and Anneliese's Date

Raelene, Anneliese and Lisa are sitting in the living room.

Anneliese gets to her feet than leaves the house and walks over to the hotel next door.

Miley is in the foyer kissing Oliver.

Anneliese sighs than goes over to them and clears her throat.

Miley and Oliver stop kissing than they notice her.

"What do you want?" Miley asked.

"I was just wondering if your father is around." Anneliese answered.

"He's up in our hotel room which 125 on the second floor." Miley said.

Anneliese leaves than Oliver and Miley start kissing again.

Robbie Ray is channel surfing.

All of a sudden there's a knock on the door.

Robbie Ray gets to his feet than opens the door to find Anneliese standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I came to see you but if you don't me here I can go home you know." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray smiles than pulls Anneliese inside the hotel room than shuts the door and kisses her.

Robbie Ray breaks the kiss a few minutes later.

"Of course I want you here and I was getting a little lonely all myself." Robbie Ray said.

"Where's Jackson?" Anneliese asked.

"I haven't got a clue because when I asked him where he was going he won't answer me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh I see." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray walks over to the couch than sits down and Anneliese joins him.

They start kissing again just Miley comes through the door.

Miley's eyes widen in shock.

Anneliese notices Miley than breaks the kiss.

"I knew that you two would end together." Miley said.

"How did you know that bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I saw that way that Anneliese looked at you and the way you looked at her." Miley answered.

Anneliese smiles.

"You're got one very smart young lady Robbie Ray." Anneliese said.

"Did you also know that those songs that Anneliese was singing last night where for me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah I kind of figured that." Miley answered.

"Aren't you mad bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

"No I'm not because I want to see you happy plus it's been 6 ½ years since mom died so you need to move on and find love again." Miley answered.

Miley walks into the room.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What are you doing tonight?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Nothing that I know of." Anneliese answered.

"Would you like to go on a date?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese stays for awhile than gets up to leave.

"I'll come pick you up around 7." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese nods her head than Robbie Ray jumps to his feet and pulls her close than kisses her.

Robbie Ray breaks the kiss a few minutes later than Anneliese leaves and goes home.

Lisa is sitting on the couch than looks up when Anneliese comes in.

"Where in the world have been?" Lisa asked.

"I was with my boyfriend." Anneliese answered.

"What boyfriend? Since when do you have one?" Lisa asked.

"Since last night at the Karaoke when I was singing all those songs for him." Anneliese answered.

Anneliese walks upstairs than lays on her bed just Raelene comes into the room.

"You're boyfriend isn't Robbie Ray Stewart by any chance?" Raelene asked.

"I'm not telling you because that's personal." Anneliese answered.

Raelene scoffs and leaves the home.

The hours pass and it's now it's 6:30pm.

Anneliese changes into a pink dress.

Lisa and Jon are kissing on the couch when all of a sudden the doorbell rings.

Jon goes to get up but Lisa stops him than she goes over to the door and opens it.

"Can I help you sir?" Lisa asked.

"Hi I'm Robbie Ray Stewart and I'm here to pick up Anneliese for a date." Robbie Ray answered.

Lisa smiles.

"I need to ask you something before you sister comes down." Robbie Ray said.

"Alright I'm listening so ask away." Lisa replied.

"What is your sister favorite flower?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Her favorite flowers are yellow daffodils." Lisa answered.

"Okay thanks Lisa." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sudden appears and Robbie Ray takes on look at her than his jaw drops open in shock.

Anneliese walks over to Robbie Ray than kisses him.

"You look beautiful." Robbie Ray said.

"Thank you and you look handsome." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray smiles.

They get to the movie theater.

"What movie are we going to see?" Anneliese asked.

"I was thinking about seeing Halloween." Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese's eyes widen in shock.

"I don't want to see that movie because it looks scary and I don't like scary movies at all."

Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"Scary movies aren't that bad as long as you have someone to cuddle up to at the scary parts and you have me." Robbie Ray replied.

"I don't want to see a scary movie and that's finally." Anneliese said.

"It's just a movie plus I would never ever let anything happen to you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese sighs.

"Alright I'll go." Anneliese replied.

"What would you like to for a snack?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'd like some popcorn and some Cherry Coke." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray walks over to the ticket booth.

"What would movie would like to see sir?" the ticket agent asked.

"I would like two tickets to see Halloween." Robbie Ray answered.

The ticket agent guy gets two tickets to Halloween.

"That will 20 dollars." the ticket agent guy said.

Robbie Ray gives him the money for the tickets.

Anneliese sits on the bench to wait for Robbie Ray.

Robbie Ray walks over the snack bar.

"What can I get for you sir?" the lady asked.

"I'd like a box of popcorn and Cherry Coke with two straws." Robbie Ray answered.

"That will be 12 dollars." the lady said.

Robbie Ray gives the lady the money for the popcorn and Cherry Coke than walks over to where Anneliese is waiting.

"Why are there two straws in it?" Anneliese asked.

"That's very simple we are going to share it." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles a little than walks into the theater with Robbie Ray right behind her.

Robbie Ray sits near the back and Anneliese sits next to him.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray and smiles again.

Robbie Ray sets the cherry coke in the pop holder in the chair between them and he sets the popcorn in between them.

The previews start up.

Robbie Ray yawns and puts his arm around Anneliese.

Anneliese smiles than lays her head on his shoulder.

The movie starts playing a few minutes later.

All of a sudden there's a really gross part and Anneliese gets scared than buries her head in Robbie Ray's shoulder.

"Remember it's just a movie." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks up into Robbie Ray's gorgeous green eyes.

"I know that but it doesn't stop me from being scared." Anneliese replied.

"Do you want to say or do you want to go?" Robbie Ray asked.

Anneliese thinks for a minute.

"I may be scared but I want to stay." Anneliese answered.

There's another scary part comes on the screen.

Anneliese screams and jumps into Robbie Ray's lap.

Robbie Ray laughs a little than wraps his arms around Anneliese.

A few hours later the movie is over and they walk to a restaurant close by called Distant Galaxy Restaurant

They walk inside.

Anneliese looks around.

"Wow this so cool." Anneliese said.

The waitress walks over to them.

"Hello Robbie Ray." the waitress replied.

"Hi Arianna." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray than at Arianna.

"How do you two know each other?" Anneliese asked.

"Robbie Ray used to come here a lot where him and his children were visiting Canada." Arianna answered.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

"You must like it here." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray nods his head.

"Would you to go to your private room Robbie Ray?" Arianna asked.

"Yes I would Arianna." Robbie Ray answered.

"Who is this with you tonight Robbie Ray?" Arianna asked.

"This is my girlfriend Anneliese Jenessa Lennox."

Arianna starts walking to his private room area.

Robbie Ray and Anneliese follow Arianna.

They get the private seating area.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese's chair for her than pushes her into the table.

"Could you bring a few candles?" Robbie Ray asked in a whisper.

"Yeah sure Robbie Ray." Arianna answered back in a whisper.

"Could you also bring a single yellow daffodil?" Robbie Ray asked in a whisper.

"Yeah of course Robbie Ray." Arianna answered.

Arianna leaves.

Robbie Ray sits down across from Anneliese.

"Do you know what you want sweet pea?" Robbie Ray asked.

"What did you just call me?" Anneliese asked.

"I called you sweet pea." Robbie Ray answered.

"Okay than teddy bear." Anneliese said.

"What did you call me?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I called you teddy bear." Anneliese answered.

Arianna sudden returns than puts a single candle in the middle of the table than lights it and passes the single yellow daffodil to Anneliese.

"Robbie Ray wanted you to have this." Arianna said.

Anneliese gasps than goes to say something but nothing comes out.

Robbie Ray smiles a little.

Anneliese leans over to the table and kisses Robbie Ray than few minutes later she breaks the kiss.

"How in the world did you know that I liked yellow daffodils?" Anneliese asked.

"I asked Lisa before you came downstairs." Robbie Ray answered.

"Oh well thanks teddy bear." Anneliese said.

"What would like to eat sweet pea?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'd like a plate of spaghetti without meatballs." Anneliese answered.

Arianna writes down their order.

"What about a drink?" Arianna asked.

"I'm not sure what kind of drink I want." Anneliese answered.

Robbie Ray grins a little than looks at Arianna.

Arianna comes a little closer to Robbie Ray.

"Could you get a chocolate milkshake with two straws?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yeah of course." Arianna answered back in a whisper.

Arianna leaves again.

"What did you whisper to her this time?" Anneliese asked.

"You'll just have to wait until she comes back." Robbie Ray answered.

Arianna comes back than sets the chocolate milkshake with two straws in between them.

Anneliese gets speechless again.

A few minutes later.

"What is with you and two straws in drinks tonight?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm a hopeless romantic and I love doing the two straws in one glass." Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese smiles just as Arianna leaves than comes back with their spaghetti than sets on the table between them.

Arianna leaves them to eat in peace.

They start eating the spaghetti than sudden get the same piece and kiss.

Anneliese notices that there are a lot of people around.

"Could you come here for a minute Arianna?" Anneliese asked.

Arianna comes over.

"Yes what it is." Arianna answered.

"Why are there so many people here tonight?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh a little girl has a party and her mother hired ventriloquist." Arianna answered.

"What's the ventriloquist name?" Anneliese asked.

"His name is Jeff Dunham." Arianna answered.

Anneliese rolls her eyes than gets to her feet and takes Arianna out of earshot.

"What's wrong?" Arianna asked.

"He's my father but please just keep it between us because I don't Robbie Ray finding out just yet." Anneliese answered.

"Alright my lips are sealed." Arianna said.

"Thanks Arianna and I also don't want my dad to find out that I'm here." Anneliese replied.

"Okay I won't tell your dad that you're here and when the two of you want to leave than you can out the back way so that nobody will see." Arianna said.

Anneliese joins Robbie Ray again.

They finish eating their spaghetti.

Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

"What would you like for dessert sweet pea?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'd like a banana split." Anneliese answered.

"Wow that's too freaky but that's what I wanted too." Robbie Ray said.

"Really?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah really." Robbie Ray answered.

Arianna smiles and leaves than comes back with a banana split.

Robbie Ray smiles.

Arianna puts the banana split between them.

They eat the banana split than follow Arianna out the back way.

"Where are we going now?" Anneliese asked.

"I was thinking that we could go for a watch along the shoreline." Robbie Ray answered.

"That's sounds like a good idea to me." Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray takes Anneliese's hand than they walk to the beach and walk hand in hand along the shoreline.

They walk for awhile than Robbie Ray stops and pulls Anneliese close him than kisses her passionately.

They break apart a few minutes later than Anneliese starts to shiver a little.

Robbie Ray takes off his brown blazer that he's wearing and puts it around Anneliese's shoulder.

Anneliese smiles and hugs Robbie Ray.

They walk home hand in hand.

Robbie Ray leans over and kisses Anneliese passionately than he leaves and goes back to the hotel.

Anneliese walks inside and lets out a long sigh than realizes that she still has Robbie Ray's blazer on.

Anneliese runs out the door after him but it's too late because he's gone so she goes inside than takes it off and hangs up than goes to bed dreaming about Robbie Ray.


	5. Love Is So Complicated

1Chapter 5

Love Is So Complicated

Anneliese and Robbie Ray have been dating for a week now.

They at Anneliese's house cuddle up the couch kissing.

Robbie Ray sudden breaks the kiss.

"I have something I need to tell you." Robbie Ray said.

"What it is teddy bear?" Anneliese asked.

"I have to go back to Malibu sweet pea." Robbie Ray answered.

"When are you leaving teddy bear?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm leaving tomorrow sweet pea." Robbie Ray answered.

"What tomorrow?" Anneliese asked almost in tears.

"Yeah that's what I said but I really don't want to leave." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why?" Anneliese asked.

"Um...well see it's like this." Robbie Ray answered.

"Okay just spit it." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

Sweet pea. Robbie Ray said.

Yes my teddy bear. Anneliese said.

I love you. Robbie Ray said.

I...I...I...I Anneliese stuttered.

What's the matter sweet pea cat got your tongue? Robbie Ray asked.

I (gulped) love you too, teddy bear. Anneliese said.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him.

It's the next day now.

Robbie Ray is really upset.

Miley looks at her father.

"What's the matter dad?" Miley asked.

"I just don't want to leave." Robbie Ray answered with tears

Miley sudden figures out why her dad doesn't want to leave.

"Is the reason you don't want to leave because of Anneliese by any chance dad?" Miley asked.

"Yeah that's reason bud." Robbie Ray answered.

All of a sudden there's a knock on the hotel door.

Miley gets to her feet than opens the door to find Anneliese standing on the other side.

"Guess who's here dad?" Miley asked.

Robbie Ray jumps to his feet than goes over to Anneliese and pulls her close to him.

Anneliese smiles.

"What time you leaving?" Anneliese asked.

"In 2 hours." Robbie Ray answered.

"Do you want to something before you leave?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah as fact of I do." Robbie Ray answered.

"What's that?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh just this." Robbie Ray answered as he kisses Anneliese passionately.

Anneliese smiles.

It's 2 hours later now.

Robbie Ray, Anneliese, Jackson, Miley, Lisa, Jon, Raelene and Chad at the airport.

Anneliese starts crying.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese close to him.

"Awe sweet pea please stop crying because tears don't suit you." Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese start crying even more.

Robbie Ray tightens his grip on Anneliese.

"I don't want you to leave." Anneliese sobs.

"Sweet pea I don't want but I have to because this isn't my home." Robbie Ray replied.

"What about us?" Anneliese asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet but remember that I love you and nothing will every change that." Robbie Ray answered.

"The flight from Toronto, Ontario to Malibu, California in departing for gate 3." the lady over the intercom.

Robbie Ray, Miley and Jackson leave for Malibu.

Anneliese sniffs.

"Why are you still here sis?" Lisa asked.

Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"I don't understand sis." Anneliese answered.

Lisa sighs.

"If you love him go after him before it's too late." Lisa said.

Anneliese walks over to where the ticket agent is.

"Can I help you miss?" the ticket agent asked.

"I would like to know when the next flight for Malibu, California leaves." Anneliese answered.

"The next flight for Malibu in an hour." the ticket agent answered.

"I can't wait that long." Anneliese said.

"There is a way to get there faster." Lisa replied.

Lisa takes Anneliese out of earshot.

Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"What do you mean?" Anneliese asked.

"I mean using the Doodlebop private jet." Lisa answered.

"That's a good idea because it will get us there faster." Anneliese said.

Lisa, Jon, Anneliese, Chad, Raelene and Martina get on the doodlebop private jet than fly to Malibu, California.

They got to beach near Rico's Surf Shop.

Anneliese sighs than sits down on chair than looks at Lisa.

"How I am supposed to find him?" Anneliese asked.

"Follow your heart." Lisa answered.

"That's not helping Lisa." Anneliese yelled.

Miley sudden comes over with Oliver.

What are all of you doing here? Miley asked.

It was Lisa's idea to come. Raelene answered.

Anneliese lets a long sigh and she looks at Miley.

Where's your father?" Anneliese asked.

''He's at home on the back patio being all upset but I'm not sure why. Miley answered.

Which is your house? Anneliese asked.

It's the big beach house right down there. Miley answered as she points to where she leaves. Anneliese walks to Miley's house than goes out the back patio where Robbie Ray is sitting almost in tears. Anneliese sneaks up behind him and covers his eyes.

Guess who? Anneliese asked. Robbie Ray gasps.

Anneliiese is that you. Robbie Ray answered.

Anneliese takes her hands away than Robbie Ray gets to his feet and pulls into a hug. Robbie Ray looks at Anneliese.

What are you doing here? Robbie Ray asked.

After you left my sister told that I should go after you before it's too late. Anneliese answered.

Well I'm glad that you listen to her because I was really missing you sweet pea. Robbie Ray said.

Anneliese smiles and they kiss.

Robbie Ray start getting a little weak from the heat so he goes inside.

Anneliese follows him.

"Are you alright teddy bear?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah I'm fine sweet pea." Robbie Ray answered.

Robbie Ray pulls Anneliese into his embrace.

Lisa finds them a beach house to rent a few houses down from Robbie Ray.

Anneliese is at the beach near Rico's Surf Shop then all of a sudden Amber and Ashley came up to her.

"Hi, I'm Amber." Amber said.

"Hi, I'm Ashley." Ashley said.

"What's your name?" Amber asked

"My name is Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Anneliese answered.

A few minutes later Miley comes running up to Anneliese.

"There you are Anneliese. My dad has been looking for you." Miley said.

"How do you know Miley?" Amber asked.

"I met her, her brother and her dad when they were up in Canada." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Ashley said.

"So Miley why is your dad looking for me?" Anneliese asked.

"He wants to asked you a question." Miley answered.

"He does?" Anneliese asked.

"Yeah he does." Miley answered.

Just then Anneliese's cell phone rang. When she looked at who was calling she got a smile on her face.

"Hi, Dad." Anneliese said as she answered her phone.

"Hi. How's my little angel?" Jayden told his daughter.

"I'm fine." Anneliese replied.

"That's great." Jayden said.

"So dad how was Santa Ana?" Anneliese asked.

"Oh you mean Sah-na-tah-ah-nah." Jayden answered.

"Dad that is how Peanut says it." Anneliese said.

"I know that." Jayden asked.

"So why did you say it like Peanut?" Anneliese asked.

"Because I know that saying it like that it always makes you laugh doesn't it." Jayden answered.

"Yes it does dad." Anneliese replied.

"There is someone here who wants to say hi to you." Jayden said.

So Jayden puts Peanut on the phone and he says hi to Anneliese.

"Hi, Peanut." Anneliese said.

Peanut says something to Anneliese.

"Peanut stop that." Anneliese said.

Peanut says something else to her and Anneliese continues to tell him to stop saying that. They continue to talk for awhile and then Jayden gets back on the phone.

"So honey where are you and your sisters?" Jayden asked.

"We're in Malibu, California." Anneliese answered.

After awhile of talking Anneliese and her dad said goodbye and hung up on each other.

"Bye, sweetie. I love you." Jayden said.

"Bye, Dad. I love you too." Anneliese said.

So after that Anneliese and Miley went back to the house and they noticed Robbie Ray sitting on the couch.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Anneliese asked.

"I have been sitting there since I sent Miley out to get you for me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Sorry I am so late." Anneliese said.

"That's ok. What took you so long?" Robbie Ray told his girl.

"As Miley and I were about to leave my cell phone rang and I was talking on it for awhile and I was talking to my dad." Anneliese replied.

"Oh ok." Robbie Ray said.

"So what is the question that you wanted to ask me?" Anneliese asked.

"I got to thinking and I am thinking that I should tell you when the right time comes." Robbie Ray answered.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Anneliese asked.

"Because I am not ready to tell you just yet." Robbie Ray answered.

A few minutes go by and Anneliese is lying down on the couch missing her father.

Lisa and Raelene comes in and they sees their sister on the couch.

"What's wrong sis?" Lisa asked.

"I miss dad that's all." Anneliese answered.

"When did you start missing dad?" Raelene asked.

"An hour ago when I got off the phone with him." Anneliese answered.

Before Lisa and Raelene could say anything they noticed their father and they were going to say something but he put his finger to his lip to not say a word. Jayden sat next to Anneliese on the couch.

"How is my little angel?" Jayden asked.

When Anneliese heard that she looked up and noticed her father.

"Dad! When did you get here?" Anneliese told her father with a shocked and surprise look on her face.

"I got here a few minutes ago." Jayden answered.

"I missed you dad." Anneliese said.

"I missed you too." Jayden said.

Robbie Ray clears his throat.

"Dad I will like you to meet Robbie Ray Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Nice to meet you." Jayden said.

"Nice to meet you too." Robbie Ray said.

"Dad this is his daughter Miley Rae Stewart and this is his son Jackson Rod Stewart." Anneliese said.

"Nice to meet the both of you." Jayden said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Lennox." Miley and Jackson said.

Just then Robbie Ray put his arm around Anneliese.

"Robbie Ray don't do that when my dad is here." Anneliese whispered to Robbie Ray.

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked in a whisper.

"Because he doesn't know that I have a boyfriend." Anneliese said.

"What are you two talking about?" Peanut asked.

"Peanut, hi." Anneliese said.

"Hi, Anneliese." Peanut said.

"What the heck is that thing?" Jackson asked.

"Jackson this is Peanut and he is a Purple Woozle and he is part of my dad's act." Anneliese answered.

"What does your dad do for a living?" Robbie Ray asked.

"He makes people laugh with dolls." Anneliese answered.

"What?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Let me put it into a word that you'll understand. He is a ventriloquist." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Robbie Ray said.

"Dad did you bring José Jalapeño on a steeek?" Anneliese asked.

"Yes I did, but he doesn't want to come out." Jayden answered.

"Why doesn't he want to come out?" Anneliese asked.

"Because of Peanut." Jayden answered.

"Oh that's right. I remember now." Anneliese said.

"Remember what?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I'll tell you later sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"What did you call him?" Jayden asked.

"I called him sweetheart." Anneliese answered.

"Why?" Jayden asked.

"Well that is because Robbie Ray is my boyfriend." Anneliese answered.

"When were you going to tell me that you had a boyfriend?" Jayden asked.

"I was afraid at first because I know how protective you are of me and I was afraid of what you might say or do if you found out. Also I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you." Anneliese said.

"Well I forbid you to see him!" Jayden yelled.

"But Daddy you can't do that!" Anneliese screamed.

"I'm the father and yes I can't!" Jayden yelled.

"But, Daddy, I love him with all my heart and I know that I'm your youngest but you have to let me grow up and make my own decisions. Besides you know no matter how old I get I will always be your little angel." Anneliese said.

"What do you mean your his youngest?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well Raelene and I maybe twins but she is 3 minutes older than me." Anneliese answered.

"Oh I see." Robbie Ray said.

Lisa lets out a long sigh.

Anneliese looks at Lisa.

"Are you alright sis?" Anneliese asked.

"No I'm not." Lisa answered as she runs upstairs to the bathroom and throws up twice.

"Wow looks like someone has bad dose of morning sickness." Raelene said.

Lisa comes back downstairs.

Jayden notices that Lisa's stomach.

Are you going to have a baby Lisa? Jayden asked.

Yes I am dad. Lisa answered.

Who's the father? Jayden asked.

I'm not really sure dad. Lisa answered.

Jon lets out a long sigh than walks over to Lisa and takes her out of earshot.

You need to tell him the truth sweetie. Jon said.

I want to Jon believe me but you know how he feels about you. Lisa replied.

I'll be with the whole time and it's going to work I promise. Jon said.

Lisa and Jon walk back over where everyone is.

Dad I do know who the father is. Lisa replied.

Why did you tell me that you didn't? Who it is? Jayden asked.

I didn't tell you because I know that you'll get mad if I tell and it's Jon. Lisa answered.

Jayden looks at Jon. You're the father? Jayden asked with a raise in his voice.

Yes I am sir. Jon answered. Jayden looks at Lisa. How could you do this Lisa Joy Lennox? Jayden asked.

I did it because I love Jon with all my heart and nothing say or do will every change that. Lisa answered.

After Lisa says that Jayden doesn't know what to say.

Anneliese walks up to her father.

Daddy, Lisa is really, really happy with Jon and they are so a wonderful couple. They love each very much if you would just open your eyes many you'd be able to see how much in love they are. Anneliese said.

Jayden glares at Anneliese.

"Aright I've enough out you Anneliese so keep quiet." Jayden yelled.

Anneliese falls to the couch and starts crying.

Robbie Ray doesn't know whether to comfort her or stay away.

Anneliese looks at Robbie Ray.

Jayden looks at Anneliese than at Robbie Ray.

"Who old are you children anyway?" Jayden asked.

"Miley is 16 years old and Jackson is 18 years old." Robbie Ray answered.

Jayden thinks for a minute about that.

"That would that you're 36 years old right." Jayden said.

"Yes sir it does." Robbie Ray replied.

Jayden looks at Anneliese.

"How could you ever think of dating a man that's 11 years old than you?" Jayden asked.

"I've been though this with you a little while and it's because I love him." Anneliese screamed.

"Don't you ever raise your voice at me again like that Anneliese Jenessa Lennox." Jayden yelled.

Anneliese starts crying than takes off the beach.

Robbie Ray, Lisa, Jayden, Raelene, Jon, Martina, Jackson and Miley run to beach after Anneliese.

Robbie Ray spots sitting on rock starting out the ocean than goes to her and sits down.

"Hey sweet pea." Robbie Ray said.

"Oh teddy bear I wish that my dad could see how much I love you." Anneliese replied.

Robbie Ray wraps his arms around Anneliese.

Jayden marches over to them.

"Anneliese Jenessa Lennox I thought I forbid you found seeing him now get away from him." Jayden yelled.

Anneliese gets to her feet and runs off.

Robbie Ray goes to get but Jayden spots him.

"You stay far away from my little angel got it." Jayden said.

Anneliese is hanging out with her sisters.

Miley and Jackson are hanging out with their dad.

They have been at the beach for almost 4 hours now.

Robbie Ray sighs deeply.

Miley looks at her father than notices just how weak he looks.

"Oh no." Miley said.

"What's wrong Miles?" Jackson asked.

"Dad is getting weak from heat again." Miley answered.

Robbie Ray sighs than wipes the sweat of his forehead.

"What should we do?" Jackson asked.

"You should get him back to the house for one thing but he faints." Miley answered.

Jackson nods than takes him back to the house.

Anneliese saw the whole thing so she goes over to Miley followed by her sisters and her dad.

"What was that all about?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm not sure that I should tell you because I'm not sure that my dad wants you to know about his condition." Miley answered.

"What condition?" Anneliese asked.

Miley sighs.

"When he out in the direct heat like this he gets sunstroke." Miley answered.

Anneliese gasps than runs back to the house to find Robbie Ray lying on the couch completely motionless.

Anneliese sits down on the floor the couch beside him than takes his hand in hers.

"Come my teddy bear wake up please." Anneliese said threw the tears that are starting to fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

Meanwhile back at the beach

Jayden is starting at the spot where his youngest daughter was just standing than he sudden realizes just how much Anneliese loves Robbie Ray.

They all walk back to the house to find Anneliese sitting on the floor beside the couch holding Robbie Ray's hand in hers.

Jayden walks over to Anneliese and sits down next to her than puts his arm around her.

"Everything is going to be just fine my little angel." Jayden said.

"How dad?" Anneliese asked through her tears.

"You'll see my little angel." Jayden answered.

Robbie Ray moans than open his eyes.

Anneliese gasps than hugs Robbie Ray.

Jayden smiles a little and Anneliese notices her father's smile.

"Why are you smiling dad?" Anneliese asked.

"The truth when I saw run back here when you found about Robbie Ray it made me understnad just how much you cared about him and love him." Jayden answered.

"What are you saying dad?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm saying that I'm not going to forbid you from seeing him anymore because you two love each other very much and I can't come between even if I want to." Jayden answered.

Anneliese smiles than hugs her father than turns back to Robbie Ray.

"Why didn't you tell me about your sunstroke condition?" Anneliese.

"I didn't know what you're reaction would be to finding out and I also didn't want to get you worried about me." Robbie Ray answered.

"Teddy bear if you really love me than you've got trust me and not keep things for me." Anneliese said.

"Okay I won't and the same goes for you sweet pea." Robbie Ray replied.

Anneliese smiles and nod her head.

Robbie Ray pulls her up onto the couch with him and they get caught up in passionate liplock.


End file.
